Hot water or “scald water” is used in poultry processing facilities to remove feathers and to clean poultry in an initial stage of poultry processing. Typically, an overflow of wastewater from such a process is highly contaminated and is discharged to a Dissolved Air Flotation System (DAF) and then further released to a municipal wastewater treatment facility. In so doing, the water is lost and the energy input to heat the process water is lost, resulting in significant water costs, discharge costs, treatment costs and energy costs for the facility. What is needed is a means for cleaning and reclaiming process water in order to reclaim most of the heat invested in the process water and much of the water itself in order to reduce energy and resource costs.